June 20, 2016 Monday Night RAW results
The June 20, 2016 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on June 20, 2016 at Talking Stick Resort Arena in Phoenix, Arizona. This was the Raw after Money in the Bank. Summary What a difference a week makes. Last Monday, all three former members of The Shield shared the ring on “The Ambrose Asylum.” And Dean Ambrose suggested that he might, just might, win Money in the Bank and cash it in on whomever was left standing in Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins’ WWE World Heavyweight Title Match. Lo and behold, that's exactly what happened, and Raw opened this week with Reigns and Rollins each approaching The Lunatic Fringe for first crack at his prize. Reigns opted to lay down what amounted to a gentleman's challenge to his brother from another mother, but a twitching-mad Rollins chose instead to demand that The Lunatic Fringe award him the first rematch. Reigns offered to fight for it. Rollins said no way (Jose). With Stephanie McMahon absent, Shane McMahon provided the solution, scheduling Rollins and Reigns in a No. 1 Contender's Match for later in the night. And so begins the reign of WWE World Heavyweight Champion Dean Ambrose. Drink it in, man. Ever since WrestleMania, Sami Zayn and Kevin Owens’ animosity for each other has tripped them up in numerous multi-man matches. No matter what's at stake, they always resort to fighting each other and both end up missing out (this despite that one-on-one match they had to work out their demons). Last night's Money in the Bank Ladder Match was no exception, so the eternal rivals opted for another singles’ showdown to put their mutual hatred to rest. It didn't quite work out that way. Despite a sunset flip rollup victory by a fired-up Zayn over Owens to even them out at 1-1 in WWE, The Prizefighter wasn't about to let his old pal walk away quietly. KO jumped Zayn on the ramp as he made his exit and the two commenced to brawling throughout the arena — and they were only stopped by the intervention of a crew of referees. The SmackDown power race just got its ace in the hole. The latest entrant in the revolving door of would-be showrunners for the blue brand was none other than Mr. John Laurinaitis, former Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and General Manager of both Raw and SmackDown. And as pumped as some might be at the idea of Mr. Excitement resurrecting “People Power,” Shane McMahon wasn't exactly ready to receive the Gift of Johnny. The McMahon scion politely, if firmly, ushered Big Johnny from the podium and reiterated his own desire to helm the SmackDown ship come Draft night on July 19. Two things Enzo Amore & Big Cass have no patience for: John Laurinaitis and The Vaudevillains. After verbally blasting Big Johnny on their way to the ring, “Muscles Marinara” and “Don Parmesan” opened up the sauce on Aiden English & Simon Gotch, giving the ’Villains their second rough loss in as many days. Tough as English & Gotch held against Enzo, once Big Cass entered the fray, it was only a matter of time before the end came. The 7-footer turned on the jets and didn't let up against The Vaudevillains, finally putting the bout to rest with a Rocket Launcher to English. AJ Styles was shocked — shocked! — that Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson helped him over the finish line against John Cena at WWE Money in the Bank. So by way of apology, he castigated his good brothers in public and offered the Cenation leader his pick of the tag team for a singles match on Raw. Save, of course, for Styles himself. After all, he just beat Cena. So that would be silly. In any case, Cena ended up facing Anderson, and the 15-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion made as big a show as he could have by taking his aggression out on his opponent. Anderson barely even put up a fight, which turned out to be part of the strategy. After Cena hit the Attitude Adjustment, Styles and Gallows rushed the ring and put a beating on the punched-out Cenation leader mid-pin attempt, dropping him with the Magic Killer and the Styles Clash in short order. Having finally moved past Dolph Ziggler at Money in the Bank, Baron Corbin set his sights on the only possible target: The Showoff's broski. Zack Ryder was the next unfortunate soul added to The Lone Wolf's boneyard on Raw, despite what is becoming a signature show of heart by the former Intercontinental Champion. Corbin suffered a Broski Boot, dropkick and El-Bro Drop, but the effort of Ryder's offense left him too banged up to close the match out. The Lone Wolf caught Ryder with a punch to the face mid-springboard and quickly followed up with the End of Days. So Charlotte & Dana Brooke managed to fend off Natalya & Becky Lynch at Money in the Bank. Good for them. Unfortunately, the WWE Women's Champion was coming off a loss before that match, so there was a balance to settle in the form of a title opportunity to the woman who beat Charlotte in said loss: Paige. If not for Dana, she would have beat Charlotte again. The champ was on the receiving end of the match Ram-Paige that got to a two-count before Dana broke up the pinfall and was summarily ejected. Charlotte capitalized with Natural Selection in the ensuing confusion to win, setting Paige up for a 2-on-1 beating that was only interrupted by the arrival of Sasha Banks. The Boss helped Paige drive Charlotte and Dana away, but her motivation was somewhat less altruistic than helping her fellow woman: She wants the Women's Title. And she wants it now. Get those phones out and prepare your pipes for singing, because The Wyatt Family has returned. Bray Wyatt, Erick Rowan & Braun Strowman resurfaced after months of absence on Raw, but they were quickly pre-empted by none other than ... The New Day? In what may turn out to be just a terrible move in hindsight, the W. W. E. World. Tag. Team. Champions. cut Wyatt off midsentence and attempted to preach the Power of Positivity to the first family of fear. And Wyatt wasn't all that thrilled by it. So after apparently terrifying Xavier Woods into silence without even trying, he decided to let New Day in on a little secret: That he's seen the future. And in that future, New Day falls. Lock a man in the Accolade? OK, fine; that can slide. But insult him in front of his children on Father's Day? Now you've gone too far. And Titus O’Neil, whose sons were forced to watch his humiliation at United States Champion Rusev's hands last night, decided to cross a line or two himself in return on Raw, beating on The Bulgarian Brute before their scheduled match even started, ultimately forcing The Super Athlete into retreat and, one would assume, signifying this rivalry is far, far from over. As any lunatic worth his salt is wont to do, Dean Ambrose kind of screwed everything up for Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins at Money in the Bank. So “The Man” and “The Guy” met again on Raw in a rematch, with the winner set to challenge The Lunatic Fringe for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship at WWE Battleground. The two picked up right where they left off, though Reigns secured an early advantage by virtue of a tremendous boot to the face and some earth-shaking rights to the face. Rollins found his own groove by going to the air, but Reigns hung tough until the battle spilled to the outside and a Spear to Rollins over the Spanish commentary table left them both unable to answer the referee's 10-count. So Roman Reigns didn't beat Seth Rollins. Seth Rollins didn't beat Roman Reigns. What does that mean for WWE World Heavyweight Champion Dean Ambrose? Hell, he's hardcore: He'll take ’em both. Results ; ; *Sami Zayn defeated Kevin Owens (8:52) *Enzo Amore & Big Cass defeated The Vaudevillains (Aiden English & Simon Gotch) (2:50) *John Cena defeated Karl Anderson via Disqualification (2:23) *Baron Corbin defeated Zack Ryder (3:02) *Charlotte (w/ Dana Brooke) defeated Paige (8:25) *Rusev (w/ Lana) vs. Titus O'Neil ended in a No Contest *Seth Rollins vs. Roman Reigns ended by Double Count Out in a #1 Contendership match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship (17:27) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Rollins & Reigns confronted Ambrose 6.20.16 Raw.1.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.2.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.3.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.4.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.5.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.6.jpg Sami Zayn v Kevin Owens 6.20.16 Raw.7.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.8.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.9.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.10.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.11.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.12.jpg John Laurinaitis returned to Raw 6.20.16 Raw.13.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.14.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.15.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.16.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.17.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.18.jpg Enzo Amore & Big Cass v The Vaudevillains 6.20.16 Raw.19.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.20.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.21.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.22.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.23.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.24.jpg John Cena v Karl Anderson 6.20.16 Raw.25.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.26.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.27.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.28.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.29.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.30.jpg Baron Corbin v Zack Ryder 6.20.16 Raw.31.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.32.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.33.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.34.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.35.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.36.jpg Charlotte v Paige 6.20.16 Raw.37.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.38.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.39.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.40.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.41.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.42.jpg The New Day confronted The Wyatt Family 6.20.16 Raw.43.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.44.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.45.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.46.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.47.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.48.jpg Titus O'Neil attacked U.S. Champion Rusev 6.20.16 Raw.49.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.50.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.51.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.52.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.53.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.54.jpg Roman Reigns v Seth Rollins 6.20.16 Raw.55.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.56.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.57.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.58.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.59.jpg 6.20.16 Raw.60.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1204 results * Raw #1204 at WWE.com * Raw #1204 Pre-Show on WWE Network * Raw #1204 on WWE Network Category:2016 television events